You belong to Me
by kazumiXheartless
Summary: Someone wants Bonnie to themselves. Even if they have to take out Elena, Stefan, and Damon to get to her.
1. Chapter 1

You Belong To Me

No. Not again. Please God no.

But it was. The same dream that haunted me for a long time. I was sitting in a chair and couldn't move; no matter how hard I try I wouldn't move. Panic started to set in as I looked around. There was nothing but this chair and a mirror that was on a stand was sitting in front of me. Then a pair of cool, pale arms wrapped around my shoulder. My heart skipped a beat as I felt them lick the outer shell of my ear.

"Why are you so cruel Bonnie?"

Her voice sounded smooth and angelic but I knew better. I looked into the mirror and saw Katherine standing behind me with her face nuzzled in my neck. No matter how many times she claimed to be Elena, I knew the difference but a part of me thinks that this wasn't even Katherine either. She held me closer, possessively.

"Don't tell me that you would leave me Bonnie."

'Please wake up.' I pleaded myself

"Please don't tell me you want to forget me too."

I tried to pull away but she kept a good grip on me. I could feel something wet running down my neck. It was the tears, the fake tears she always used.

"I don't want to let you go."

"Who are you?" I said out loud

"I'm Elena."

"You're not her; she isn't as weak as you."

I felt her snatch my hair and my neck snapped back. She forced me to look back at her. An anger scold was on her face.

'Wake up!'

Opening her mouth she revealed a pair of razor sharp fangs. My eyes widen as she placed her mouth on my neck and bit down hard. I let out a scream but nothing could come out.

* * *

Bonnie! Bonnie wake up!

My eyes snapped open to see Elena standing over me with panic on her face. I could feel her hand on my shoulder as she tried to shake me awake but I couldn't snap out of it. I could see the woman standing behind her, raising her hands as if she was inching towards Elena's neck. My heart was skipping beats as I watched her place her hands around her neck.

'Please! NO!'

She yanked Elena back and snapped her neck. I screamed as I watched her body fall onto the fall. The look a like stood over me and smirked.

"Stay away from Elena if you want her to live."

With that she disappeared.

* * *

I snapped awake and jumped up. My heart was beating so fast that I thought I was having a heart attack. Tears came from the corners of my eyes, thinking about how realistic it looked like. The feeling of being powerless. Not being able to protect Elena. I got out of my bed and grabbed my cell phone from the dresser. My breathing became uneven as I quickly dialed her number. I placed it to my ear and heard it ring until someone picked it up.

"Elena are you…"

"Hello Bonnie."

I twitched and hung up. Like I wanted to hear his voice, I'm already having nightmares I didn't need any more. Then a bad feeling washed over me and I took a look at the window. Then the woman from my dream was staring back at me. Her crimson red lips curled into a smirk.

* * *

I hope you enjoy it! Peace, love, and chocolate.


	2. Chapter 2

You belong to me

Elena's Pov

I stared at Bonnie and noticed a few things about her. There were bags under her smokey green eyes. Her body was shaking each time I glanced at her. When she talks to me and that's only if she have to, she looks around first as if she was being stalked. It was weird to me. Bonnie was always confident in her growing power but who or what reduced her into a scared child.

It was study hall time and everyone was more focused on talking to each other then the actual work. I got up from my seat and stood next to Bonnie's desk and gave a fake smile,

"Bonnie!"

She looked up from her paper and returned the fake smile. Her usual perfect handwriting was riddled with mistakes. Her eyelids fighting to close but she straggled to keep them open. I looked at the clock that was in front of the room, above the messy chalk board and it read one fifteen. I turned my head back to her and sighed,

"How long did you go without sleep?"

She lifted a trembling hand and shouted to count on her fingers quickly. The higher the number the more I was getting angry,

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I looked her up and down, "I thought we were best friends?"

She stared at me for a second then smirked,

"I'm doing this for you Elena." She said in a small voice, "You've been through hell with the Salvatores…" Then her eyes widen as she stopped in mid sentence

Her skin paled as she placed her hands over her eyes, crying softly the word no. I placed a hand on her shoulder but she snatched away. I couldn't help but feel a bit hurt.

"Bonnie…"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME ELENA!"

All heads turned our way. Bonnie jumped up from her seat and ran towards the door. I just stood there, full of sadness, anger, and confusion. What ever the hell is going on with her I'm going to find out about it. I just hope she'll be okay for a little longer.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story! I want to thank Doodle87, Vie, and TeamStefanSalvatore for reviewing. Thanks for reading. Peace, love, and chocolate!


	3. Chapter 3

You belong to me

Bonnie's Pov

I kept running, ignoring the screams of my muscles. The feeling of fear and paranoia filled me. My body shook with each step I took. The beads of sweat started rolling down my forehead and I wiped it off with the back of my hand.

'Can't Stop.'

This feeling of being watched was draining me. Taking me from reality, but when I think about it when was I ever in it. Something flew by me and caught my eye. I looked over to see an owl flying beside me. Panic started flowing through me. There was defiantly something wrong with an owl in the daytime. I started to run faster but my muscles got the better of me. I fell to the ground so hard I head my head on the ground and blacked out.

* * *

When I came to I noticed that I was sitting in a room. A dim lilted fancy room, with chandeliers, fancy red wallpaper, and I was sitting at the end of a long table. Then I heard someone clear their throat. I snapped my head to the sound and saw a woman sitting on the other end of the table. Her golden eyes seemed to be glaring me down for some reason. I opened my mouth to snap at her but something came out other then my words. When I looked down onto my lap I noticed that it was dust. The woman before me placed a finger in the air, waving it at me like I was some bad child.

"Bonnie you naughty girl, you're a hard one to catch." She sang

I just glared at her, not caring about what she had to say. She placed her fingers along her cheek and smiled,

"I feel so much power in you. So much potential but you're being held back."

Now that caught my attention, "What do you mean held back?"

I was surprised that she let me talk with having more dust fall from my mouth. She ran her long fingers through her purple hair but kept her gaze at me,

"It seems like everyone wants a Bennett witch on their side."

"Katherine?"

She stared at me for a second then smirked, "Who said it was just Katherine?"

The pit on my stomach started to flip, "Who's all after me?"

"A few demons, angels, other witches, and vamps." She placed a finger on her chin and looked as if she was thinking, "Werewolves are just too stupid or smart enough to not get involved."

I sat up in my seat and placed my hands on the table,

"What category are you?"

She laughed, "You look as if you want to kill me Bon-Bon."

There was a huge part of me that wanted to but there was a small feeling that it wouldn't work on her. She stood up from her seat and disappeared. I looked around the room and noticed that she reappeared, sitting on the table next to me. I was shocked because I thought only vampires could move so fast. She placed a hand on my head and ruffled my hair,

"I'm doing this for Emily."

I looked into her eyes and saw that she was telling the truth or at least she was a very good liar.

"You want to be powerful and to get there you have to do only one thing." She smiled so wide that it rivaled the Chester Cat.

"What?"

"Kill Elena Gilbert."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you like it, I want to thank yellie113, and PreTtyInPink for reviews. Peace, love, and chocolate! See ya soon.


	4. Chapter 4

You Belong to Me

Bonnie's Pov

I looked at the woman as if she had two heads.

"You're kidding right...you have to be joking!"

Searching in her golden eyes I was hoping that I would find a hint, anything that was telling me she was joking. But my eyes started to water up as I realized...she was dead serious.

She gave a nod before pulling my chair closer to her. Her blood red painted nails tapped one by one on it's arm as if she was patienly waiting for an answer.

"Elena is going to die anyways, it's written in her future. Either she dies and reawakens as a vamp or she'll just be animal bait. Not that it'll matter that much."

One blink. Two blink. I glared at her and growled,

"It'll be a cold day in hell before I let anyone lay a hand on Elena or betray her."

Her red lips twisted in a scary grin,

"But who will stop you when you finally reach that breaking point?"

She placed a finger on the back of my head and everything was starting to go black.

"You'll thank me one day Bennett."

'When hell freezes over.'

* * *

Clap. Clap. Clap.

"Well done Sasha, well done." purred a brunette as she walked in the dimly lited room

The witch turned around and frowned. The smell of overly used perfume and vervain mix was enough to make her throw up. Looking at the pretty vampire up and down she asked,

"What is the point of rushing the process Katherine?"

A smirk graced Katherine's lips as she repiled,

"I just wanted her to be at her peak before I pluck her."

"You just want to get to her before he does." Sasha shot back

Katherine gave a chuckle and a shrug,

"What's the point of having some old pervert snatching her up? Besides you should be happy that I'll get to her first."

"So you're willing to start a war for this girl?" Sasha asked with disbelief, she folded her arms over her chest and continued, "It will destory the vampire race and spell doom for anyone else they are tangled with!"

"What the wrinkled bastards are going to do is much worst. Beside this isn't abour the war, it's all about how the hell to get out of this. This is for me and no one else."

Sasha wrinkled her nose,

"When she's gets her new powers do not corrput her anymore then you have to. We don't need a replay of what happened last time."

"Sure we don't."

* * *

Elena's Pov

Every part of me was covered with mud. My body was tired and shivering from cold rain drops that were falling from the gray colored sky. After a few hours of searching for Bonnie in the woods I was attempted to call Stefan, Damon, or hell, even the police to find her but there was a nagging feeling in the back of my mind that told me to do this alone.

'Really cold.'

I cupped my mud covered hands over my mouth and screamed at the top of my lungs,

"BONNIE!"

'Please be okay.'

Snap!

I quickly turned around to see a pair of blue eyes staring at me that were full of curosity.

"Damon?"

I looked down and in his arms I saw a soaken wet, unconscious Bonnie. Her arms were dangling at her side, her lips parted. So lifeless.

"She's alive but she's gonna have ine hell of a headache." Damon said, breaking up the storm cloud that was brewing inside my head

"Why?"

"Because I dropped her a few times."

"DAMON!"

"Just ten times. She'll be fine."

I glared at him but I couldn't get mad at him. The fear of not being able to find Bonnie subsided and the feeling of relief started to bubble in my chest. But after this Bonnie owes me one. Like telling me what the hell has been happening to her.

'But for now I will take this as a happy ending.'

_**'It won't last.'**_

I turned around, searching for the voice.

"What's wrong?" Asked Damon

I shooked my head and smiled before I sneezed.

'Even if it won't last...I'll force it to.'

* * *

Want to thank Yellie113 for the review! Peace, love, and chocolate.


	5. Chapter 5

You Belong to Me

Elena's Pov

"She's not waking up!" I said as I brushed some of her hair from her sleeping face

It's been three days since Damon and I found her in the woods. We didn't a toss or a turn from her as she laid in the boarding house's guest room. It was like she was in a coma.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital? To see if something is really wrong."

Damon shook his head as he folded his arms over his chest. He glanced at Bonnie then sighed,

"It wouldn't be safe to take sleeping beauty there." He focused his dark blue eyes on me, "You said it yourself. Someone is threating her and using you as lavages."

He rested his back against the doorway and frowned. I looked at him for a few more seconds but I turned my attention back to Bonnie.

'Please be okay. Please."

* * *

Bonnie's Pov

My hands gripped tighter around her delicate neck. The only sounds I could hear was her gasping for air and the pleading.

"Bon-nie,sto-p," She gasped, " B-on-nie!"

I grasped tighter, watching her brown eyes started to sink into the back of her skull. Drool slid from the corner of her gaping mouth as she gently grabbed my hands.

'PLEASE! GOD! SAVE HER! PLEASE!' I pleaded in my head

But. But…there was no Stefan here to push me off and bring my back to sanity. There was no Damon to stab me in the back to save her.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry."

A single tear fell down my cheek and her limp body fell onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry Elena."

In the world I was trapped in, I killed Elena three times. The first time I stabbed her twenty-six times in the chest with a pair of scissors and then I cut her cheeks open.

The second world was where I drowned her. I drowned her in the lake behind Tyler Lockwood's home. All she wanted to do was talk to me but I grabbed a hand full of her brunette hair, dragging her close to the middle of the lake as possible. The strength I had as I pushed her head under the water and stood there as she tried to fight back…

In the next world I don't know what will happen.

"I'm so sorry! God! Elena no!"

I can feel myself being pulled to the world where the real Elena was. These worlds…these dreams…were like warnings. Telling me if I don't kill Elena out of my own free will then they will make me. And what from what I'm seen…they had a lot to choose from.

* * *

No pov

A white car was driving down a highway pasting trees and the occasional bolder that laid on the side of the road. A woman in the back seat of the car stared to rub her forehead, as if the dull pain that was building up in her frontal lobe would disappear.

"She's fighting me." She said as her chest beneath her white blouse was rising up and down at a fast pace, "They said Bennett witches were strong but…she's not cracking!"

A dark haired man sat beside her nodded as he watched the tree past his window. He ran his fingers through his slick back hair and smirked,

"She will give up by tomorrow morning, Lucindia."

The blonde looked up at the watch that was claimed around her wrist and it showed six forty-five pm but she smiled. All she needed was strength for her shaky confidence and this man, Dante, just granted it with just his voice.

'That Bennett bitch won't know what hit her.'

As Lucindia started to chant under her breath, Dante smiled. Even though he was here for official business he was happy to see a new scenery but it would be more fun to burn it down.

"After we get the relic and the witch first." He said to himself with a twinkle in his green eyes

* * *

Thank you for reading! I would like to thank Damon is Team Bonnie, and yowzers for reviews. Peace, love and chocolate! P.S.


	6. Chapter 6

You Belong to Me

Bonnie's Pov

The twentieth time I killed Elena I looked at her body and smiled. I really didn't care anymore. The voices' in back on my head that once screamed, "She's your best friend! Don't give in!' were replaced with, 'Kill her and you will be stronger. Kill her and you will finally get the power you craved for!' At first I thought I was a monster when those thoughts rolled in but now. What really stopped me from killing her? She held me back. She held me back from killing the person who harmed my family, who harmed me. She stopped me from obtain power. To her I was nothing but a dog on a leash.

"T..hat's n-ot…true…" I heard myself say

Elena's the enemy! She's with them!

"N-o-oo!"

She will be the death of me. Who else must be sacrificed because of her selfness? Who!?

"NO!"

* * *

The darkness cleared up and my eyes were invaded by sunlight. I closed my eyes and moved around until I felt my arm hit someone. I opened my eyes to see Elena lying beside me. Her long brunette hair was laid out everywhere, making her look like Cousin It. She stirred in her sleep and it made me smile. She was alive. Besides the puffy red bags under her eyes, she looked health and it made it all the more reason's to be happy. So…

I gasped.

I realized that my hands were wrapped around her neck, my fingers gripping onto her skin. I snatched my hands back as if they were on fire but they might as well have. Quickly I pushed myself from the bed and noticed that I was in a room I never seen before but deep inside I knew who owned the Victorian room.

'I need to leave, now. Before I regret it.'

* * *

Damon's Pov

When I brought Bonnie to the boarding house I noticed something was wrong. The witch, who usually smelled of vanilla was clouded by a heavy smell of earth, death, and vervain. Was she compelled? I don't think witches can but something was off about her. As much as I hated it I was on guard duty over her when Elena was in school. The only good thing that came out of this that I got to have Elena more to myself…sort of. But if the witch stayed asleep everything would be good.

It was Saturday Morning and I hated it already. I knew something bad was going to happen and with Elena and Bonnie both here, something was bound to happen. I walked down the hall to the room where they both occupied and opened the door to see the witch sitting up on the bed, shaking and looking as if she was about to cry.

'New.'

I leaned against the doorway and watched as she looked at the ground.

"I need to leave now. Or I'll regret it." She mumbled under her breath

Bonnie stood up but fell back onto the bed. She looked back at the sleeping Elena then shot up and ran to the door and pasted me as if I was a mere shadow. And me being me I caught up with her on the stairs.

"Baw!" she exclaimed as she bumped into me

She took a step back and looked back at me with sad eyes. This was different from the hatred that lit up her eyes each time she saw me. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before saying,

"You."

"Rude." I smirked, "Is that how you talk to someone who saved you?"

Her green eyes started to regain the fire I was used to,

"Great! Now I own my life to this dick!"

I shrugged and turned around to walk down stairs but then I felt a tug on the back of my shirt.

"Damon?"

"As cute as you are I don't feel the same was judgey."

"That's not it."

"What is it? I don't want Stefan to walk in and think that he won or anything."

A few seconds passed and I got annoyed. But the grip on my shirt tighter as if it was hard to talk to me. Am I really that hard to talk to? I took a step down causing her to let go of my shirt and I turned around.

"If…" she whispered but I interrupted

"I can't hear you witch."

She took a deep breath and looked me square in the eyes,

"If anything happens to Elena by my hands, I want you to kill me."

I laughed.

"As if I would let you lift a finger against her."

She shook her head,

"Whatever happens, if Elena gets hurt, kill me!"

I looked into her eyes and knew she was serious. Then she ran past me as I heard her heavy sobs following her out the front door and down the road.

"What the hell…"

I heard someone on the top stairs and when I looked up I saw Elena covering her mouth with tears running down her cheeks.

'Shit.'

* * *

No Pov

Lucindia looked outside and smiled. The Mystic Falls air was magical. She couldn't wait for Dante to burn it to the ground, it would be pure ecstasy. The screams, the chaos. But there was one problem. Why was he so interested in that Bennett bitch when he had her? If Bennett was so powerful how could she invade her dreams? Just because she was a pseudo witch it didn't mean that she wasn't just as powerful.

Lucindia ran her fingers along the glass. She was happy to serve Dante and was happy that she was his witch but she still hated to share, even if it was for a little bit.

"If only she didn't exist."

She glanced over to the big pine coffin and hoped that the night would come faster. Just to look at his face was a gift to her.

"Being in this hotel room sucks."

While Lucindia waited for sundown, Dante waited in his pine box with his hands resting over his chest. His bright green eyes were focused on the lid as he thought on how to approach Bonnie. Through the grapevine he heard that she had a hatred for vampires. A huge one, so he would have to bring out the big guns.

The good thing of having fake witch, like Lucindia, was that they don't get rebounds but at the same time they couldn't cast be big spells or break barriers.

Well he managed to get the voices in her head. Now if only she could act on it. It would have been a matter of time before Bonnie killed the look alike but that Katherine bitch and some other cockroaches made him force his hand.

"All of Mystic Falls will end by next month."

The grim reaper was coming and if that Bennett witch wants to join it was up to her. When the blood flows and the first walks the earth, vampires will truly be on top.

"Lithith."

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviews. Peace, love, and chocolate. Jake.


End file.
